Salutions Friends
by DoOmeDZoMb1E
Summary: Edd just moved into Peach Creek from Lemon Brook where he meets his new friends and new life. Edd meets his new future friends and things get allittle wet and revolting. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or anything associated with them._

Edd was a shy kid, always had been, always will. Sure, he, as a 5 year old is as smart as a gifted 16 year old in every subject, even though science was his strong point. Unfortunately, what he had in intelligence, he lacked in physical and social activities. His parents worked all day, his dad being a soldier who got wounded in the Vietnam War during the last couple years of it, and his dad is still a soldier, he just stays at base all day with paperwork. His dad being injured explains Edd's hatred of violence.

His mom is a nurse and works long hours at the hospital, which explains Edd's knowledge of medical science and his caring personality.

During the day, Edd constantly experiments and builds his inventions. When he moved to Peach Creek, it was for one of the worst reason, shame. When he got there he felt lonely than ever, and to top it all off, right when he got there he was scammed out of 50 cents by some Neanderthals named Ed and Eddy. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning.

It was the beginning of what seemed like any other day to Edd. Except for fact that it was the Lemon Brooke Elementary School Science Fair. Edd has been working on his project for at least 2 months, and when he woke up, he was ready in 20 minutes, 40 minutes earlier than usual, because of his excitement. He had built a basic service robot for the fair, out of spare parts and no manual. Edd dressed himself in his usual attire, consisting of a purple overalls and purple shorts, red shirt, red socks and cyan shoes (A.N Edd hasn't started wearing the hat yet, it will be told in the end of the chapter why he starts to wear it). Edd then ate his usual bowl of chunky puffs, thinking that he would need it for the fair. Luckily, his parents had enough time for him and drove the robot to the school the night before. He then sat down and studied for any pop-quizzes in the rare chance that his elementary classes would have one. He then started to walk out to the bus stop, but then stopped at the door. He then left a sticky note on the front door which said, _"Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father, I am gladly leaving to school for the school science fair, which I have informed you several times and have my highest hopes that you will be able to attend._

_Best Wishes,_

_Eddward"_

Edd then ran out the door, to wait for the bus. In a few minutes the bus came. Edd then got on it and took the empty front right seat. He always sat alone, he didn't want to get caught up in the loud shenanigans. He then started up his usual chatter with the bus driver, who felt kind of bad that Edd was always alone, was made fun of and had no friends, so she always made sure she talked to him. They were just talking about the science fair and Edd was explaining what he had built, when a kid that was the main bully of Edd called his name.

"Hey Dork, come here, I want to show you something" Devin called to Edd. "What could it be, Devin" Edd said while getting up when the bus stopped at a red light. When Edd got to where Devin was, Devin pushed him down in the seat across from him, in the back of the bus where the bus driver couldn't see them.

"This" Devin said and threw a punch at Edd's stomach and grabbed his backpack, ripping it and spilling all of the contents on the floor. Devin saw something of interest, it was a book on how to make friends, which Edd so desperately wanted. "Devin, please don't take it!" Edd pleaded, his eyes starting to water from the punch and humiliation. "Awe look, the little dweeb wants to make friends," Devin sneered, then continued, "Listen brainiac, use your massive brain to figure this out, nobody likes you, so why don't you just leave Lemon Brook, and go to somewhere like Peach Creek, full of rejects."

Edd then snatched his book back, picked up his stuff and ran back to the front, not even caring about the bus not being stopped. He then sat there, secretly crying while making it look like he was reading until they reached the school.

5 hours later

The day was pretty normal for Edd, besides the bullying on the bus, wait that was normal too. The only thing being different was that the Science Fair was that day, having signs all up, directing parents on where to go. Now was time for the fair, and Edd was the last one going on, which meant that everyone was going to be there, except for his parents most likely.

Edd sat there, patiently waiting as about 7 kids all had Paper Mache Volcanoes. 2 kids had projects on deep sea life and there were many other kinds of projects, just too many to name them all. Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, it was Edd's turn.

When Edd walked onto the stage (A.N, this science fair is in the format of like a talent show or spelling bee.) he thought his eyes were deceiving them. He saw his parents sitting in the front row, FOR ONCE. Edd then felt even more confident and started showing off his robot. This is where things got worse.

That bully, Devin, through a rotten tomato at the robot, hitting its circuitry and making everything go haywire. "Uhh, stay calm, I'm sure it's just a malfunction glitch, and it will go back to normal" Edd stammered out, half terrified himself. Then one of the robots arms came up and hit Edd in the forehead, knocking him out and leaving a nasty gash in his head. The school officer then tackled the robot, tasing the robot, frying its circuits, deactivating it. The school nurse took care of Edd with Edd's Mother helping and his Dad by his side, while Devin was taken to the bathroom by his own parents and was getting beat senseless (not illegally, his parents were pretty much spanking him).

The next day, Edd found himself in his room. He was so excited for the fair. Then it all hit him. He remembered the events of the day before and started to freak out. "I'm going to be even more of an outcast now." He whispered to himself. "Edd, honey, can you please come down here, your father and I want to speak with you" Edd's mother, Yelena, called down to him.

"Mother AND Father home, this must be serious" Edd thought to himself while walking downstairs. "Edd, Sit down" Edd's Father, Robert, said, pointing at the chair across from him, next to Yelena, at the kitchen table. "Honey, what we are going to say next is really hard to tell you, but it must be said." Edd's mom started off. "What is it Mother?" Edd questioned. "Son, following what happened yesterday, your principle told us that you can't go to that school anymore, so we are going to move to Peach Creek, and you can go to school there." His Dad finished. To Edd, this news wasn't so bad, at least he would never have to see Devin again and he wouldn't even have to face the humiliation of yesterday.

But what came next, made Edd flip out. "Also sweetie, the nurse, the doctors and I did everything we could, but…. Just look yourself," His Mom said, holding up a mirror so Edd can see a huge scar on the left side of his forehead, and it looked like it was missing flesh. Edd then just started to cry, while his Mom comforted him while his Dad got up to go get something. When he came back, he was holding a present and handed it to Edd. Edd looked up curiously and grabbed the box.

He then neatly removed the wrapping paper, and peeked inside. Inside was a black ski hat, with 2 white stripes on both sides. Edd picked it up and put it on his head, and it was a bit loose, but he loved it anyways, plus, it covered the scar perfectly. "Thank you Mother and Father, I absolutely love it and will cherish it forever," Edd said as he them both.

1 week later

Edd was excited, to say the least. Today was the day he was moving. Edd had already packed everything up and it all was being unpacked at the house by his Dad. "Edd, it's time to go, come and get in the car." Yelena's voice rang throughout the house. Edd then ran outside to meet his Mom at the car and got in the back, since he was too little to sit in the front. Yelena started the car and they were driving through the little town of Lemon Brook. Edd took one last look at his town before entering Peach Creek, to his new house, his new life.

A.N. So how did you all like it? I hope you liked it a lot and please review, helps my writing skills and also, if you were confused by anything, ask it in a review and I shall answer thy question for you. Also, did you guys notice the name "Devin" being the bully while in the show, the bully is pretty much "Kevin" see what I did there. I will try to update soon, I have another story I have to write the next chapter for so I will just switch between them, and if you want to read it just go to my profile and it is called "The Accident" bye you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

_There is no excuse for this being so late and I promise ill try to get these up earlier I swear. Well anyways I hope yall like this chapter. I have never done this and had to put a lot of thought into it, but I have come to the decision that if you guys want, I will put in an, only if readers review or PM me, OC for Edd's toddlership. It can be an OC of your creation or mine, but if you want yours then you better let me know. If you don't want one, then say no and I won't._

_Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show or any of the characters because that amazing right belongs to Danny Antonucci._

Edd didn't know what he felt right now as his mom pulled into his new house. He was happy that he was away from those bullies, sad that he was leaving his old house, anxious to meet new people, and all these other feelings he couldn't describe.

"Edd, honey, are you alright you look awfully pale back there?" Yelena asked. "Nothing Mother, just anxious." Edd replied a little too hastily for Yelena, but she knew it was all the recent turn of events.

When they pulled up and Edd got out, it looked like every kid in the cul-de-sac was outside. There was a girl with blonde hair, purple pants, a white tank top over a black shirt jump roping who made his heart flutter, and he has never felt that way before, a kid with an abnormally large head, white shirt and blue jeans talking to a wooden board with a face on it, "Maybe he is an outcast like me and we can become friends" Edd thought then moving on to the rest of the kids. Then there was a kid with a red baseball cap turned to the back, green long sleeve shirt and black shorts throwing a tennis ball against a fence and catching it who made Edd feel afraid again. Lastly there were two kids talking to each other, one was short, even for their age, had a yellow bowling shirt that went all the way down to the ground and a beanie, the old kind with the fan on top while the other was as tall as some adults, had on a white and red striped shirt that was a little too small and a diaper, walking around with what looked like a lemonade stand on wheels. (A.N in this story Rolf hasn't moved in yet, and Sarah and Jimmy are about 1, 2 or 3, while everyone else is 4, 5 and 6)

When Edd got out of the car all of the kids turned and stared straight at him, while the two with the stand started walking over to him with the stand. Edd then ran inside after his mom.

'Oh dear, oh dear!' Edd thought to himself as he was walking very quickly as to not attract any more unwanted attention. Edd wanted to meet new people and make some friends, but he didn't know how to greet these new people. He hasn't even given it any thought until now and he wanted to make a good impression so friends are even a possibility.

Right when he got indoors, the doorbell rang. 'I guess those hints I gave to them that I don't want to talk didn't work. Might as well get it over with.'

"Salutations gentlemen, my family just moved in!" Edd exclaimed to the two "Strangers" (hint, hint).

"Hey Ed, get a load of the new kid on the block." The shorter one said to the taller one, who must be Ed. "WELCOM FRIEND, MY NAME'S ED!" Ed either yelled, or hasn't learned his inside voice yet while sticking out his hand, which had flies flying around it which was revolting. The shorter one then said "and I'm Eddy." Eddy said while sticking out his hand which clearly had a shocker on his hand.

Edd then shook Eddy's fingertips and putting a glove on Ed's hand and shook it while saying "My name is Edd, but with 2 D's while holding up a two fingers with his free hand then dropped his hand he was shaking hands with Ed.

"Well aint that a coincidink, we all have the same name." Eddy said while he and Ed laughed uncontrollably. "Edd decided to laugh as well to try and fit and said "Humorous indeed" with a slight smile on his face, because he was actually making friends.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, prepared to be amazed, watch bottomless Ed eat this TV set, and for you, only a quarter." Eddy said while pointing to the stand and the sight that read "Bottomwess Ed" and then pointing to a TV set on the ground next to the stand while Ed stood there with a fork in hand.

"I'll give you two quarters, as the human esophagus couldn't perform such a feat." Edd said in a confident way, thinking it wasn't possible.

Eddy then took the quarters with a greedy look while Ed swiped the fork at the TV and caught the back of Eddy's shirt and then put both in his mouth.

"EDDDD" Eddy screamed inside Ed's mouth while Edd ran inside yelling "I'm going to be sick," and shut the door on the two Ed's.

"Edd, who was that?" Yelena asked. "Just some of neighborhood kids that wanted to say hi." Edd said really quickly, hoping to not relive that memory so fresh in his mind.

"Well Edd, we just wanted to say that we will be returning to our regular work schedule tomorrow, and are you sure you will be alright all alone or do you want us to call a babysitter?" Robert asked his son.

"I'll be fine mother and father, this way I'll be able to introduce myself to the others." Edd replied.

With that, Edd went up to his room to think of his new life, and in the process took a nap while hearing Eddy still yelling "ED, GET ME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, EDDDDDDDDDDDDDD".

A.N so again I'm sorry it is late and I will work a lot faster, I just haven't had time lately. Also Rolf will move in next chapter and I might fast forward a year or 2 on the chapter after that to get Sarah and Jimmy in there, and well the Kankers will just come eventually. Also, if you guys want the O.C say it in a review or PM and if you want your O.C then do the same. Also if you don't want an O.C, just say so, I'm only doing this because a lot of people seem to like these. Well see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back. I know it has been around 10 months and I have limitless apologies for that. I've had a lot of crap happening and I just couldn't make time. Plus I was hacked but I wouldn't give up and I got my account back. So I will update a new chapter soon, I just got to get back in the groove of things if you know what I mean. And again I'm incredibly sorry and I really mean, didn't mean to make you guys wait for almost a year.


End file.
